Make A Wish
by essihtam
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi are out on a starry night where they both make wishes that come true... sappy and sweet. Please review!


Hey everyone! This is my first try at a Goku and Chi-Chi story, much less romance! Don't be too mean! Anyways, this is set at the a couple of months before the Androids. Trunks was already born, but he's not mentioned in this story. So what does that make this story about? Read on to find out! (I didn't do the rhyme on purpose, seriously!). 

Oh yeah almost forgot the disclaimer. No characters, or Dragonball Z, belong to me. I have no money what so ever, and not making any off this. Now with that said, go and read!

Make A Wish

by: Missu

A woman in a house far in the forest, stood staring out the kitchen window. She washed the dishes absentmindedly, as if it was routine. Her dark eyes glistened with tears, but they never fell.

Finishing the dishes, she walked out of the kitchen, and into her room. The woman sat on the side of her bed, and picked up a picture on the nightstand. 'Goku... where are you?…'

Chi-Chi put the picture of the laughing Goku back down, and decided to take a short nap. Besides, she had nothing else to do.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

When she finally woke up, she turned to see that the sun was setting. And she went to sleep at about 1 PM. 'How could I have slept so long?!'

As she was getting out of the bed, she noticed the light was on in the kitchen, and immediately alert. 'I thought I turned that light off...'

That's when a loud noise erupted at the same place. 'Ok, so it wasn't just me. Somebody is over there. But who is it?'

She walked out of her room, hands clenched by her sides, ready to fight. Nobody was going to try to steal anything from her and leave in one piece. Her arms fell limply to her sides as soon as she saw the familiar spiky hair. 'That can't be Goku...'

Whoever the figure was had their back turned to her. He had the same height, same build, but a thought nagged at her mind that she was still dreaming. From what she could tell they were taking a lot of food from the refrigerator. They closed it, with a pile of food in their arms, and walked out of the kitchen.

Goku took one step out then saw her standing by the table, with a bright smile lighting his face he exclaimed. "Hi Chi-Chi! I came and saw that you were sleeping, so I decided to get some food for myself."

She felt an array of emotions go through her, all at the same time. Shock, sadness, anger, joy...

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She really didn't know what to say to him, Goku was like a stranger, he had been gone for so long.

Goku stared at her, not saying anything. He put his food on the table, and led her out the door. He picked her up, blasting off into the sky. Chi-Chi was too numb to put up any kind of resistance.

He shortly landed at a hill covered in little flowers, overlooking a lake. In the background were the mountains with the moon right above it.

Chi-Chi took a moment to look around. "Goku, how did you find this place?". She marveled at the beauty.

"I was just flying around, and I saw it," he replied with his trademark Goku grin.

Chi-Chi smiled. That was one of the things she loved about Goku. He could always make her feel better, like now.

"Why did you come?"

Goku paused. He didn't expect her to ask why. "Well...I haven't seen you in a while because of my training with Gohan and Piccolo. I wanted to...I hope you understand."

She chuckled. It wasn't a light chuckle as if something was funny, more like an I'm-going-to-kill-you-right-now-so-you-better-run kind of chuckle.

"Understand? Understand! I understand perfectly that I was alone all this time! What was the first thing you did when you came here? TRAIN! That's because it's more important to you than me! I UNDERSTAND that just fine!". 

She wanted to tell him more, about how lonely she was, how much she missed him and her son, but instead broke down into sobs.

Goku, to say the least, was confused. First she was quiet, then smiling, next screaming, and now crying. He decided it was best to just comfort her, and keep his mouth shut.

She stopped crying a little while later, but kept her head rested on Goku's broad chest.

"Chi-Chi, I'm very s-"

She smiled, looking up at him. "I know."

Something bright, caught her eye. She turned her head to look up at the starry sky.

"Look", she pointed up, "it's a shooting star. Make a wish."

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

The bright sun rays woke Chi-Chi up the next morning. She rolled over trying to block them out, but couldn't in her position with Goku's arms around her.

'I need to go make breakfast anyways.'

Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, Chi-Chi unwrapped his arms from her waist. She got her robe and headed for the kitchen.

'Time to prepare the feast', she mused.

Finishing the breakfast more likely fit for a group of 100 people, or Goku, she started to set the table.

"Goku!"

Nothing.

She mentally kicked herself. It had been so long since he was there, she had forgotten how to call him.

"BREAKFAST!"

That got a response. 

Yup, she knew him well. If you ever hoped to wake Goku up, mentioning food was the way to do it. And he was especially hungry since he didn't eat last night, she recalled as he left the food he took from the fridge on the table. The phrase the way to a man's heart is through his stomach was epitomized by Goku. 

In a flash, he was sitting at the table waiting for his food. As fast as possible, she set the plates of pancakes, waffles, French toast, muffins, grits, strips of bacon, and jugs of orange juice.

The breakfast was gone in a flash. 

Goku looked across the table, where Chi-Chi was sitting. "That was great!".

She was smiling the whole time until then. It was replaced by a saddened frown. She got up and headed outside.

The ever perplexed Goku followed his wife outside to see her sitting on the ground, staring into space.

"When are you leaving?," she asked, not looking at him.

"Tonight."

She stayed silent for a few minutes. Finally she looked up. 

"How is Gohan doing?"

Goku stared at her. He thought about her alone in the house.

Sure he'd thought of her before. She was mainly his motivation to win, so he could come home to her cooking. He didn't think of how being gone would affect her.

"He's doing fine. You know me and Piccolo are training him. Getting a lot stronger."

Chi-Chi nodded. 'He's going to have to catch up to all the studies he's been missing. I don't care how long it takes.'

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

She smiled and nodded once again.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, then blasted off into the sky, holding on to her tightly.

He flew over mountains, forests, meadows, hills, lakes, rivers. He flew for hours, even passing over Capsule Corp. (much to the surprise of Bulma and Vegeta ^_^). Eventually, around late afternoon, he landed at the same spot they were at last night. 

Chi-Chi sighed, it was really a beautiful sight. To make it even better, Goku was there with her. 

They sat down, and Chi-Chi leaned against him, watching the sunset.

"Hey Chi-Chi."

"Mmm."

"What did you wish for?"

She smiled. He was just too cute when he looked like that. It reminded her of times before Gohan was born. Even though, by age at least and stature, Goku was a man, he had the face, and knowledge of a 10-year old.

"This..."

"Huh?"

"For this moment again... watching the sunset...What did you wish for?"

Goku grinned. He picked her up heading back home.

Now it was Chi-Chi's turn to be confused. 'What could he have wished for?'

They arrived home soon. Seeing her puzzled look, Goku grinned once again.

"Goku, what are-"

He cut her off by a soft kiss. Still grinning, he lifted her into his arms, and headed for their room.

It was a long night for them indeed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Bright rays shone in her room. Trying to block it out again, she rolled over to Goku's side of the bed.

Immediately feeling cold, she groggily sat up, covered by the thin sheets.

She turned to the clock. It read 7:21 AM. 

Without thinking she got dressed, and headed for the kitchen.

She was preparing to make another breakfast for Goku, but stopped in the process. It finally hit her. 

'Chi-Chi he's gone. You knew he was going to leave.'

She sighed, and continued to prepare breakfast. But once again, it was only for herself. While she was making it, she was thinking about her friends, the annoying ones included. Her family...

As routine, she ate, and washed the dishes. The whole time she was staring out the window like she did two days before, and even before that.

She sniffled once. "Goodbye, Goku..."

*Sniff, sniff*. This was a sad story... I got sad just writing it... Well everyone, tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Needs improvement? Just review!


End file.
